


Incapace

by frida_rush



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Vomiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: #somanydisease challenge per il gruppo Hurt/comfort Italia-Fanfiction and fanartPrompt: shockMorty è sotto shock per l'episodio del re Jellybean e Rick è incapace di confortarlo.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 5





	Incapace

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere una cosa del genere da molto tempo visto che questa serie offre così tanti spunti h/c e non solo che ci si potrebbe mangiare per anni, ma essendo la quarta ff che scrivo in questo fandom non sono ancora sicura di riuscire a muovere i personaggi come si deve, quindi pardon in anticipo

-Ti prego, voglio solo… andare a casa-  
Rick non aveva guardato Morty mentre gli mormorava quelle suppliche tra le lacrime, distratto dallo strano essere gommoso che era uscito dalla porta del bagno dietro di lui, barcollante e mal ridotto.  
Percepì le piccole mani del nipote stringergli il camice e le spalle, mentre i suoi occhi attenti e penetranti seguivano i passi dell'essere. Un pensiero che gli gelò il sangue nelle vene gli attraversò la mente e afferrò le braccia del ragazzino dicendogli parole di conforto, assecondando i suoi desideri: avrebbero usato una parte dei soldi che aveva vinto giocando al bar per scendere gli enormi scalini a cavallo di Scivoloso per poi donare il resto ai contadini poveri del villaggio. Si sentì appena sollevato nel vedere il nipotino rivolgergli un sorriso timido e gentile, lo tenne d’occhio quando salì sulla sella di Scivoloso davanti a lui e non gli sfuggirono nemmeno i piccoli tremolii delle sue spalle durante la discesa. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, tenendola stretta, in un gesto quasi involontario ma che voleva essere di supporto, un gesto semplice, alla Rick, che non esprimeva i sentimenti a parole ma si faceva ben comprendere tramite le piccole azioni.  
Aveva guardato Morty sorridere soddisfatto ai contadini che li avevano accolti come eroi nel loro villaggio, lo aveva rassicurato riguardo i suoi dubbi sulla vincita della scommessa che avevano fatto giorni prima. Come avrebbe potuto questa non essere una vittoria?   
-Questo posto si è migliorato perché l’hai reso simile a te- gli aveva detto facendogli un occhiolino complice.

Lo pensava davvero.

Suo nipote era troppo puro, troppo ingenuo, troppo tonto per non riuscire a mettere del buono in ogni cosa che faceva, troppo genuino per accorgersi di quanto fosse pericoloso il mondo, l’universo, la vita. Morty era troppo buono per stare con lui.

Il suo cuore normalmente gelido e distaccato si era sciolto nel vedere il volto del ragazzino rilassarsi, ma non gli era sfuggito il modo in cui aveva reagito alla vista dell’essere gommoso di poco prima, trasportato su un carro da alcuni servitori.  
-Vorremmo presentarvi il nostro amato re, Jellybean, che sarà felice di ringraziarvi personalmente- aveva annunciato un contadino.  
Morty si era agitato, aveva rifiutato l’offerta in fretta e furia e gli aveva afferrato violentemente il camice. Di nuovo.  
-Il portale, veloce!-   
Rick non aveva esitato un solo secondo afferrando la sparaporte e aprendo un varco verde acido, entrandovi di corsa, seguito dal nipote. Non gli era sfuggito il suo sguardo implorante e che nascondeva un certo terrore. Si erano appena materializzati nel loro garage, quando Rick, preso da un impeto di rabbia mista a gelosia, riaprì il portale infilandovi la mano che teneva stretta una pistola al plasma, sparando un colpo.  
Ammise a se stesso che avrebbe voluto godersi la visione di quello schifoso essere gelatinoso che esplodeva sotto gli occhi dei suoi compaesani, che sarebbero stati sicuramente coperti della sua massa appiccicosa, ma ora la sua priorità era Morty. Appena si voltò nel garage lo vide ancora profondamente scosso.  
-R…Rick, andiamo di sopra, v…voglio vedere i miei e f…farmi una doccia- balbettò il giovane, tentando ancora di nascondere il tremore. Rick lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi per poi inchiodare i suoi occhi impenetrabili in quelli del nipote.  
-Morty- l’uomo non fece in tempo a continuare la frase che il ragazzo si resse con la mano al tavolo da lavoro, portandosi quella libera allo stomaco. La testa aveva preso a girargli come una trottola e gli sembrava di non riuscire più a respirare, il suo corpo non rispondeva più al suo volere, troppo impegnato a seguire i ricordi che la sua mente gli mandava a ripetizione. Si rivide nel bagno del baretto, il corpo circondato dalle braccia appiccicose del re Jellybean, la sua lingua che gli leccava la pelle, le mani sui suoi capelli a spingere la testa in basso, verso il lavandino, piegandolo in avanti e impedendogli di muoversi. Venne scosso da un'altra serie di tremolii nel ricordare il modo in cui era stato spinto nel cubicolo del gabinetto e il come il suo aggressore avesse continuato a parlargli in modo osceno, forzandolo ed incitandolo a stare fermo, a ‘’smettere di fare la verginella e a lasciare che succedesse’’.   
Dio, Morty non volle immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse riuscito a sovrastare quell’essere viscido e schifoso, picchiandolo selvaggiamente, riuscendo a farlo svenire e ad uscire dal bagno quasi illeso.

Cosa sarebbe successo? Cosa gli avrebbe fatto? 

Un sapore acido gli salì in gola, invadendogli la bocca e il naso, i lampi negli occhi e le gambe molli. Vomitò sul pavimento del garage, proprio vicino al tavolo da lavoro, il tutto per lo shock dell’esperienza subita da poco.   
A Rick parve di aver già visto una scena del genere poco tempo prima, quando avevano catturato i demoni che avevano preso le sembianze dei componenti della famiglia. Rivide il nipote dargli le spalle e vomitare nell’angolino del garage, perché la sua mente così piccola e razionale non aveva accettato di aver fatto fuori dei demoni con l’aspetto della sua famiglia.

‘’Ho ucciso la mia famiglia, Rick, non mi importa cos’erano!’’ 

Ma stavolta era diverso.  
Lo scienziato non era uno stupido e non aveva impiegato molto tempo a comprendere cosa fosse successo all’interno del piccolo bagno del bar. Si avvicinò al ragazzino ancora piegato con la mano sullo stomaco e l’altra sul piano da lavoro, gli andò alle spalle e gli afferrò la fronte, reggendolo forte per impedirgli di cadere in terra, direttamente nel suo vomito. L’altra mano andò a cingergli il fianco, facendo sussultare il nipote che continuò a rimettere bile per i secondi a seguire.   
Tirò su con il naso e cercò di rimettersi dritto, sorretto dalle forti mani dell’uomo dietro di sé di cui percepiva lo sguardo attento. Morty si vergognò tantissimo di se stesso, al punto che il suo viso prese fuoco, diventando di un rosso acceso.  
Ci mancava solo questa situazione, mettersi a vomitare e tremare come una fighetta davanti a Rick che, sicuramente, dopo averlo aiutato a stare meglio, lo avrebbe preso per il culo fino alla fine della giornata, tanto più che Morty non gli aveva nemmeno detto il motivo del suo malessere.  
Ma Rick non aveva bisogno che Morty dicesse nulla.  
Senza essere troppo brusco gli afferrò entrambe le braccia e lo allontanò dalla pozza di vomito che si era creata sul pavimento. Il ragazzo ancora barcollava, la mente annebbiata e la vista anche, si ritrovò di fronte gli occhi di Rick che gli aveva preso le spalle, costringendolo a guardarlo.   
-Morty, g…guardami- lo incitò mentre il giovane si strofinò un occhio con la mano, togliendosi una lacrima che stava iniziando a scivolare sulla sua guancia.  
-Va tutto burlpene, Morty, non può più farti del male-   
Rick aumentò la stretta delle mani sulle spalle del nipote che se ne stava immobile di fronte a lui, pallido come un cencio. Si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui per guardarlo meglio faccia a faccia e Morty gli afferrò il camicie con una stretta debole e timorosa.  
-Rick… ha… ha fatto schifo!- esclamò il ragazzino, con lo sguardo basso e i denti stretti, ancora scosso e tremante.   
-Calmati, bello, è saltato per aria- andò avanti l’uomo, con voce calma e pacata –Non può farti niente. Sei con nonno, adesso-  
La testa del giovane cadde pesantemente sul petto dell’altro, andando a solleticargli il mento con i capelli bruni scompigliati e sudati.

‘’Troppo puro per quest’universo’’  
Rick gli posò una mano sulla schiena, dandogli una pacca affettuosa. Inspirò l’odore del nipote a pieni polmoni, sentendone il sudore e il profumo delle lacrime che avevano iniziato a sgorgare dai suoi occhi impanicati.

‘’Abbraccialo, coglione. Non lo vedi come sta?’’

La mano sulla sua schiena gli lasciò diverse carezze sulla maglietta gialla, fermandosi a quel gesto semplice ma che ebbe l’effetto di far calmare Morty almeno un pochino. Rick sospirò e gonfiò una guancia, portando lo sguardo su una particolare pistola su una mensola nel garage. Si soffermò ad osservarla per un attimo, incapace di prendere una decisione.   
Si maledisse per essere così incapace di gestire certe situazioni: non era la prima volta che vedeva Morty stare male, avere un crollo a causa di una delle loro folli avventure, ma subire un tentativo di stupro era una cosa ben più seria e shockante di venire inseguiti dalle pattuglie galattiche, da mostri e altre creature e, forse sì, per Morty era più shockante del dover uccidere quei fottuti demoni alieni con le sembianze dei suoi familiari.  
Si odiò per il suo modo di essere anaffettivo e incapace di confortare suo nipote dopo un’esperienza del genere, odiò il non riuscire a parlare per dirgli una semplice frase gentile, odiò la sua incapacità di essere ‘’umano’’.  
Guardò ancora il nipote che piano piano riacquistava il controllo di se stesso e decise che no, almeno quella volta avrebbe fatto a meno di cancellargli il ricordo di quell’episodio.  
Gli posò gentilmente una mano sulla testa, schiarendosi la voce.  
-Forza, adesso anbuarghdiamo di sopra. Ti sentirai meglio dopo a…a…aver mangiato q…qualcosa!- gli disse, sentendosi meno viscido quando suo nipote si asciugò il viso e gli sorrise timidamente.


End file.
